The Percy Jackson Stories: Love Chronicles No 2
by TheWriterMan
Summary: This is the second in a trilogy of a romance action between Annabeth and Percy.  And no, I'm not using Percabeth


**This is from Percy's POV. This is set two years after the Last Olympian. This is the sequel to my previous story: Percy Jackson Stories: Love Chronicles No. 1. **

**If you've read my previous story, Percy has rescued his brother Tyson and Grover from Tatarus along with Nico. I may write a story describing what happened. They are living off the west of Sicily, the football of Italy. **

**It's kind of short, but hopefully I've made it more detailed. **

I was back at Camp-Half Blood in my dream.

I was standing at the pavilion, but there was something wrong.

The whole pavilion had been redone in black marble, almost like the stronghold on Mount Othyrus.

The campers were all dining, but it was a glum mood. The campers finished off their meals but they didn't move. I noticed Chiron wasn't there, nor was Mr. D.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Clarisse stand up.

She took out her sword and stuck it into the table. She climbed up next to it and observed all the campers.

"This is stupid!" she yelled. "Why the heck do we have to be waiting here while Chiron, Dr. D and Argus vanish for hours on end?"

Murmurs rippled through the onlookers.

"How many hours will we be stuck in this pavilion?" she raised her voice so she was shouting. "I mean we can't even step out of this pavilion. We can't step out of any building without an attendant! Just because of some –" she stopped herself. "Just because of Percy, and Annabeth."

"Yeah!" someone from the Hermes cabin shouted. "Just because they disappeared doesn't mean we loose our privileges, besides Grover would've know if they were dead! He has an empathy link with Percy!"

I saw Grover blush in a corner.

"Well, I-I, it's, uh, kind of, um, hard to tell" he stuttered.

"Oh come on!" somebody shouted. "You're the Lord of The Wild, you should be able to find them! Find them! Find them!"

People took up the cheer.

Grover hesitated, when I suddenly saw Juniper appear behind him and whisper in his ear. He nodded slowly.

"I'll do it, I looked for Pan and found him, I'll find Percy," he announced. He stood up and brushed ripped metal off his legs.

There was a flash and somehow it didn't seam like a dream.

There were gasps and even screams.

I looked down at myself and to my horror saw that I was apparent. Well not completely, I was more like a hologram. And then I understood. I was an Iris message.

Like a literal iris message.

That was when Chiron appeared and I vanished.

I sat up with a start.

I heard the crashing of the sea just outside and felt the softness mattress in the world, hand made by my brother Tyson, under me, I relaxed.

I glanced over and found that Annabeth's side of the bed was empty.

I checked the bedside clock.

Ten a.m.

I threw off the sheets and stumbled over to the wardrobe. I pulled on my farm clothes and I brushed the hair out of my face. I stopped for a moment and listened.

Rain pummelled the thatch roof, and I could here huge waves crashing against the rocks, I listened more intently and the sea told me there was a huge hurricane brewing, but reassured me my father's magical piece of land would keep the storm away.

I walked out the bedroom door and into the garden.

The house Tyson, my dad, and I had built was a three-way room construction.

We had the bedroom closest to the sea, then the living room, and then the dining area and outside kitchen. Small corridors connected them all but I preferred walking in the rain, even if I didn't get wet.

But just this once I willed myself to get wet, and sure enough I was soon soaked to the bone.

I strolled into the outdoor kitchen, where I found Annabeth putting the caps on pots of homemade jam and marmalade.

Oh, did I mention?

You can officially call me a farmer.

You see, Annabeth and I live in Sicily, where my father owns some of the best land in Italy. Everything Annabeth and I grew was amazing; we produced fresh fruit and bread, marmalade and jam (as you already know), wines (but don't worry we don't drink) cheese, and Annabeth has mastered chocolate making.

I think they're the best in the world, but maybe that's just because I'm so insanely in love with her.

And maybe because our main source of money came from the chocolate sales. _Le Sea Salt la Chocolaté. _What? That's the best I could come up with. (Yeah, yeah, well of course she would, but Annabeth was too sick to decide).

Anyway, I strolled in and hugged her from behind.

"Get off me!" she laughed. "You're soaking!"

But she didn't push away and she looked back at me and kissed me.

"How was your night?" I asked.

She scooped up all the jars and placed them in our jam cupboard.

"It was, okay," she admitted.

"Dreams?" I asked.

She nodded.

"We should speak to my dad," I suggested. "I had a dream, too."

"What was it about?" she asked.

I hesitated; she was sensitive about the camp ever since we'd run away from it two years earlier. I was eighteen now, and the prophecy was well behind me, but I still doubted my choices about running away.

No, that's wrong.

I loved my life here. And it was even better with my favourite person in the world next to my mum.

But I told her it.

She paled but then she just shook her head and came over to me. She put her arms around me and kissed me.

"Well the Pegasus are complaining" she smiled. "I'll have blue pancakes ready for you when you get back."

I smiled at her and watched her spin round and take out the secret blue bottle that only my mum and Annabeth knew the recipe for from the cupboard.

I walked towards the stables along the paved lane.

I heard loud whining and I realised the horses must've been in more fright then I thought.

As I got close I recognised Blackjack and Porkpie and my new Crimson Pegasus Cornflakes.

"Hey guys," I said, patting each of them. "What's wrong?"

_Yo, boss! This is totally off the whack, yo! Can't you ask your dad to stop the rain? _Blackjack complained.

_Yeah, man! _Porkpie complained. _I'd trade this storm for the boy that smells like dead people immediately! _

_No you wouldn't. _Cornflakes told him.

_Would! _Porkpie snapped.

_Wouldn't! _Cornflakes replied equally.

"Enough guys!" I told them. "You're messing up my communication skills!"

Suddenly there was a warm gust of wind and one sentence spoke by all three of the pegasi boomed in my head.

_Boss! It's the Lord of The Wild himself! It's Grover! _

"Percy!"

I crashed into Annabeth in the middle of the path. She looked panicked to the max.

"It's Grover!" she whimpered.

I nodded.

"I know."

She gripped onto me and she instantly became dry. We raced up to the edge of my dad's magical borders. Down the gravel pathway was a lump.

As it came closer I could see horns poking through a ripped green Rasta cap.

I breathed slowly and ran over to him, Annabeth tagging behind me.

When he saw me, he kicked off his fake feet I hadn't noticed before and he tackled me in a bear hug. Then he embraced Annabeth.

"Oh my god you guys! I've got so much to tell you!" Grover gasped. "You do know you've got some of the most dangerous monsters in this area? I wish I had your dad's protection."

He was wearing torn clothes. Full stop.

A ripped jumper and a hoodie underneath, along with a puma shirt. He had split surfboard shorts on his legs, lots of puffy hair sticking out. Smashed Raybands hung on his neck, and cracked iPod headphones hung around his ears.

"Come on in, we've got a lot to talk about."

Turns out we didn't Grover was so exhausted he just collapsed on the Sofa and stated to eat the leather.

Annabeth and me lay down, but I woke up half an hour later to find her sobbing besides the bed.

I probably forgot to mention, she's dyed her hair red with a black streak on her right side, and it's down to her shoulders. She was wearing her white bikini she looked even more beautiful.

But I didn't need exposing sleepwear to understand how beautiful she was.

She was sitting on the end of the bed, and I got up and slid over behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her stomach and put my legs around either side of hers. She leaned back against my chest and sighed.

"I feel so guilty" she admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I made you come here, and I'm sure something's gone wrong, your mum will be worried – I don't know how badly she'll be worried. Same for my dad. I shouldn't have made you come" she sighed again.

"No, this was _my _decision Annabeth. I could've said no, but I didn't. Why? Because Annabeth, I love you and I want to be with you," I told her so firmly it surprised me.

She just buried her head in my shoulder.

"And because I'll do anything to make you happy" I whispered. I suddenly noticed how hot my face was.

She turned round so she was sitting on my legs, her lags wrapped around the back of her.

She kissed me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. But she didn't make any move. And I wasn't going to force her to do anything.

"Not now," she whispered. "But someday soon."

I knew what she meant and I nodded.

It wasn't the right time.

But I lay back with her on top of me and we just lay there, never wanting the moment to end.


End file.
